


Remembrance Memoirs

by Mareonet



Series: The Worlds That Never Should [2]
Category: Kingdom Hearts
Genre: Gen, Intro, Prologue, Song Lyrics
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-11-08
Updated: 2017-11-08
Packaged: 2019-01-30 22:10:49
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 214
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/12662442
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Mareonet/pseuds/Mareonet
Summary: The opening song of my Kingdom Hearts retelling. At least, forpart one.





	Remembrance Memoirs

**Author's Note:**

> This was meant to be uploaded along with _ReLapse_ , so, yes, I am still on my hiatus.

Someday I will rise   
I'll walk a long road   
And I'll record in   
Remembrance memoirs   
I swear I'll find you   
Till we walk together   
Side-by-side,   
Hand in hand   
  
_Oh_  
  
Do you remember the old days?   
So innocent and playful   
We made our world   
We longed for much more   
Life was a bubble,   
Yet after time, I was left alone   
  
Someday I’ll find you   
I'll walk a long road   
And I will face the dark   
With the light of destiny   
I swear I'll find you,   
To walk again together   
Side-by-side,   
Going home   
  
_Go_  
  
In meadows of glade,   
You and I   
We walked together   
Upon rising horizons   
Sharing memories   
Atop skyscrapers   
Needless to say,   
We were whole again   
  
"Don't run away"   
But I ran away   
"Remember happiness?"   
Yet I ran away   
"Through hardships,   
Why did you run away?"   
  
'Cause if I told you   
Although I loved you   
I couldn't bear to stay   
'Cause you were my only,   
Could you have listened?   
Could you have known?   
You only lived within a dream world   
  
Someday, I'll find you   
I'll open your eyes   
And I'll record in   
Remembrance memoirs   
I swear I'll find you   
If it takes forever   
To kill the time,   
I will remember   
  
I will remember!  
  
_Destiny_  
  
_You make my oceans tumble_  
_And stretch my stars across..._

**Author's Note:**

> The song can translate in several ways, including as monologue from several of the main characters such as Aqua, Kairi and Riku during their time in the World That Should. As several of these characters are looking for someone, or being looked for, the parallels between their experiences and the song are evident. A reference to Axel, Roxas and Xion is also within the song (Sharing memories/Atop skyscrapers). It is otherwise simply inspired by the love-referencing lyrics within official Kingdom Hearts songs sung and written by Utada Hikaru. 
> 
> Hope you enjoyed~ Thanks for reading!


End file.
